Nobody Nose Uma Like Sadie Nose Uma
by Anonymousnette
Summary: It is well known that Sabrina went up Libby's nose and got stuck in her brain. 23 years later, history repeats itself, this time with a twist...
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Sadie Kinkle walked into the kitchen of the house she was living in, only to find a familiar cat surrounded by a bunch of cereal boxes from the Other Realm. "Um Salem, what's with the cereal boxes?"

"Well, believe it or not, they made a new and improved model of the Epsolan 3," Salem said. "Who knows? Maybe this time it will be bigger!"

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "This time?"

Salem shrugged as best as he could as a cat. "It's a long story. But I just need one more box top. Do think you could help a poor, black cat?"

" Sorry, but I have to study for my permit, " Sadie said as she pushed away some cereal boxes and sat down with her handbook.

Salem tilted his head in amusement. "Studying, hmm? Your mother never studied for her first try."

Sadie looked back at Salem. "_I _don't want to go to boot camp. Seriously, she had to scrub the entire bunkers with a tooth brush!"

"Well, she did sneak out to see your dad," Salem stated bluntly.

Sadie gave Salem a pointed look. "I thought you supported my parents, especially when you invited Harvey over while she was meeting her former fiancé's parents."

* * *

The next day, Sadie came home from school to find Salem staring at a model space ship. "What?! But it was supposed to be new and approved!"

Sadie walked over to the table and picked up the flyer that has apparently come with it. "What is this thing anything?"

"It's a model of the Epsolan 3, the first ship to be used on a mortal realm landing," Salem answered. "But it's so small!"

Sadie just shrugged as she turned towards the model. "Well, it travels to other realms, although the s might be a typo. Maybe it inflates ." She flipped a switch beneath the starboard wing. Her vision blurred as sparkles filled her field of view, and her head started to spin. The next thing she knew it was all over, and she and Salem were somehow sitting inside the model.

"We're inside the ship! We're inside the ship!" Salem exclaimed. "Now let's hope that we avoid going up someone's nose."

"I've gotta get outta here!" Sadie said. Out of panic, she reached up and flipped a switch, only to find that they only got smaller. "We shrunk!" Growing more fearful of the situation, she pressed random buttons, which eventually lead to the ship lifting off into the air. Sadie clung to the seats as the ship sped up, launching them into what looked like streaks of light. The next thing she knew, they were in an unrecognizable place. Sadie immediately grabbed onto the steering wheel.

"Way to go, Einstein," Salem said in a sarcastic tone. "Now we're in a whole other realm."

Sadie rolls her eyes. "Just let me figure out how to land this thing!" However, as she turned around a corner, a large hole came into view.

"Nostril dead ahead!" Salem cried. Sadie screamed as they shot up the nose of the unsuspecting person.

* * *

Sadie must've blacked out for a second, because when she opened her eyes, they were somewhere that was gray with red tubes all over the place.

"Where are we?" she asked as she got up.

"It seems like we're inside... whoever's brain this is," Salem answered nonchalantly.

Sadie's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!" She immediately walked outside of the ship, looking at her surroundings. It was basically gray and squishy all over with red arteries running through it. Right in front of Sadie was a window that peered out at whatever world they were in. "Guess this is the eye." However, as Sadie looked out of the eye, she noticed a mirror, which the owner of the brain they were in was standing in front

The person had aqua hair with streaks of black and white, braided and pulled up in a bun and was wearing a light blue dress with a golden seashell necklace. With one flick of her hand, she turned into a redhead wearing a maid's outfit. As the transformation took place, the brain seemed to glow for a second, then stopped.

"She's a witch!" Salem, exclaimed. "Now we can get out of here!"

Sadie's head snapped towards Salem, who had apparently decided to follow her out of the ship. "What difference does it make whether it's a witch's or a mortal's brain?"

Salem lazily flicked his tail. "Well, you can't channel magic from inside a mortal's brain, so if you end up in there, you're stuck there. And believe me, it happens. Now, let's get out of here!"

Sadie raised her hand. "Wait, something's not quite right. Why would she need to disguise herself?" She looked back, out the eye. The girl had walked into a kitchen of sorts and was now proceeding to grab a plate.

" How should I know?" Salem retorted. "Now can we go home? This place is starting to bring back memories. "

Sadie sighed, her eyes not leaving the pupil. Now the girl was taking a cookie, that presumably came from a pocket, took it out of a Ziploc bag, and placed it on the plate. "How about this, you help me figure out what this girl is up to, and I'll get you up a salmon when we get home."

Salem gasped. "Well, if you put it that way, maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay in here a little while longer."

Sadie nodded as she continued to look out the eye. Now the girl was walk ing down the hallway. "What do you think is in that cookie?"

Salem thought for a moment. "Best case scenario, it's a prank that could make a person's face turn purple or make them fall in love with a telephone pole. Worst case scenario... it's poison."

Sadie's eyes widened . "We gotta do something. However, a knocking sound made her whip around to see that the witch was in front of a door. "Oh no, we're too late..."

* * *

Ben sighed as he buttoned up his coat. Yes, his girlfriend, Mal, did save him from Uma and her crew, but he could tell she was still upset about the argument they had and how she still think that she didn't belong in Auradon. Hopefully, the window he commissioned for her will make it up to her, and if she went back to the Isle anyways... well, he wouldn't stop her, but he sure would miss her.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

A maid, whom Ben assumed was new, opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her and carrying a cookie on a platter. "Cookie, your majesty?"

Ben shook his head. "No, that's okay. I'm not hungry right now."

"But I believe someone named Mal wanted you to have it," the maid prodded.

Ben took this into consideration. Even after the love spell incident Mal still made cookies every now and then, and they were good. Still feeling guilty, he took the cookie and bit into it. He didn't notice Uma removing her disguise as the spell took hold.

* * *

"No! No! No!" "Don't eat it!" "You're gonna be so sorry!" Sadie and Salem did try to warn the guy, but unfortunately people can't hear you from inside a brain. A few minutes after he took a bite of the cookie, the brain glowed again.

"What was that?!" Sadie frantically asked Salem.

"How should I know?!" Salem exclaimed.

Sadie turned back towards the eye. The guy didn't drop dead, but there was something different about him. "Hey Salem, do you notice anything different about him?"

" Uma, did I ever say how beautiful you were? " the boy asked.

Salem studied the boy carefully as he said that. "He does look a little out of it."

"Oh Ben, stop it," the girl , who's name was apparently Uma said.

"No, I mean it," the boy , who's name was apparently Ben, said. "I love you." Sadie peered more closely at Ben. Salem was right; he did seem a little dazed.

"I love you too." However, what Uma said next would seem to be a genuine question, but Sadie could detect an ulterior motive behind it. "But what about Mal?"

"Mal who?" Ben asked.

It was at that moment that Sadie putted the pieces together. "He's under a love spell!"

"She must be really desperate," Salem remarked.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "King Ben, it's almost time."

"Hhmmm," Salem mused while Ben and Uma continued their conversation. "Spelling royalty to take over a kingdom. Wish I thought of that. "

Sadie sharply turned to Salem. "Can you NOT think about your plans to takeover the world? We've got a crisis in our hands."

Salem rolled his eyes. "You mean they have a crisis on _their _hands. We aren't doing anything. "

"But we can't just stand by and watch!" Sadie protested.

"If we jump out now, she'll know we've been listening, and that will only make the situation worse," Salem retorted.

Sadie sighed. "There's got to be something we can do. If only we could talk to my mom or someone."

"Try looking for a radio system," Salem suggested. "There should be one inside the ship."

Sadie walked over to the ship and started searching. She eventually came across little walkie on the inside wall of the ship. She pushed the button on the side and began to talk. "Mom? Mom?"

**I had originally planned to publish this as one big one shot, but I've been busy lately. I will have Part 2 posted ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina walked into the kitchen only to once again find it piled with cereal boxes and sighed. "I really hope Salem doesn't want to ride it that thing again." Suddenly, she heard what sounded like static and a faint voice saying "Mom?" over and over. Figuring out exactly what was going on, Sabrina followed the sound of static to one of the cereal boxes and digging through it, not stopping until she pulled out a tiny walkie talkie and put it up to her mouth. "Hello?"

"Mom?" a faint, but familiar voice said.

Sabrina's mouth dropped open. It was just as she had feared. "Sadie! Don't tell me, Salem got you into a rocket shop and got you stuck up your arch rival's nose."

"No... in... another world."

" Sadie, your breaking up on me, " Sabrina said. "You're in another world?"

"Brain... witch... love spell... king..."

It took some time for Sabrina to piece together what was going on, but she got the gist: Sadie was in a witch's brain somewhere in a another dimension, and the witch had apparently put a love spell on a king. "Don't worry Sadie,I'm coming for you." She summoned Sadie's magic book, which used to be hers, and began flipping through it.

* * *

Sadie sighed as she put the walkie talkie back. "There was a bad connection, I don't even know if she heard me."

"Well, we did what we could," Salem said. "Now can we go home? I think I have a hair ball."

Sadie pointed and zapped a paper bowl in front of Salem. "Here, use that." She turned back towards the eye. At some point in time, the twosome had made their way out to the hallway and were now stopping.

"Why don't you wait for a few minutes before you come out?" Ben said.

"Okay," Uma said, but Sadie could tell that the syrupy sweetness behind her voice was fake. As Ben walked away, there was a fan fair of trumpets.

"Oh no, we're too late," Sadie said. "He's probably going out there to profess his love to her!"

"Well if you really want to do something, then cause a diversion," Salem retorted.

Sadie resists the urge to roll her eyes. "And how do we do that without making ourselves known?"

"Well, think about it," Salem said. "You are inside her brain, which controls _everything _she does."

Sadie figured out where he was going with this. "So, if I just control her, I can stall for time!" She kicked the lump of brain that Salem was sitting on.

Salem glared at her. "Was that really necessary?" However, judging from the crowd's confused looks, it did the trick. Though there was a different expression on a girl dressed in a blue and yellow dress with light purple hair that looked almost magenta. Her face showed shock, and what like... heartbreak and betrayal? Sadie couldn't help but kick the same spot so that she could get the witch to be serious and get a better look at the girl's face. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to before Ben 's voice caught Uma's attention.

"You okay Uma?" Ben tenderly asked.

Uma appeared to nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ben turned back to the purple haired girl. "I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma - a connection."

Sadie peered into the girl's eyes. There was definitely heartbreak in those eyes. "W- what are you saying?" the girl said to Ben.

"It was love!" Uma exclaimed .

"Yeah right," Sadie muttered as she stomped her foot, not realizing that she just have Uma a headache. "There's gotta be something that controls the speech function."

" Try the main synapse near the wet dangly thing, " Salem suggested. "If you connect it with your own brain, you can control her every action. But you know, your mother would say that the change is supposed to come from Uma herself."

Sadie just raised an eyebrow at Salem. "We're not changing her. We're exposing her." Eventually, she found what Salem was talking about. "Well, here goes nothing..."

* * *

Saying that Mal was upset was an understatement. She was absolutely devastated, her heart breaking more with every word Ben and Uma were saying. She hadn't been good enough for Ben, yet he chose Uma, the same girl who had captured him and held him hostage. Maybe Ben had just felt sorry for her. Maybe he never loved her at all. "Ben." When the two ignored her, her heart broken more. "Ben, did you go back for her?"

Ben looked like he wanted to say something, but Uma interrupted him. "He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer." However, before Uma could say anything else, she froze.

"Uma?" Ben said.

"Um... not exactly," Uma said before taking a deep breath. Something sounded different about Uma, but Mal was too heartbroken to notice or even care. "My name is Sadie Kinkle. I'm kinda inside this girl's brain right now and controlling what she does and say right now. Anyways, she put a love spell on him!"

Uma/Sadie pointed at Ben as everyone gasped. Even Mal couldn't help but be surprised, as well as mentally slap herself across the face. Of course, Ben would never do something like that to her. He loves her and had even went to the Isle for her.

However, a possibly love spelled Ben disagreed. "Impossible!"

"Please, I'm telling the truth, " Sadie/Uma pleaded before she turned to Ben. "You remember that maid that came in with that cookie? That was her in disguise. She put the love spell in the cookie to take over the kingdom. You have to fight it!" Mal looked between the girl and Ben. She knew that she had to break the love spell, and the cure was obvious: True Love's Kiss. But what if it didn't work? What if she wasn't to one? What if she wasn't good enough?

She kept looking at Ben. Before he could say anything to Uma/ Sadie, orange - gold sparkles swirled around the top of the stairs, revealing a blonde woman when they dissapated. Mal didn't recognize the woman, but apparently, Sadie/ Uma did.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, I'm not..." the woman said, but then a look of realization spread across her face. "Sadie? Don't tell me you're using the main synapse."

Sadie/ Uma nodded. "Yeah, I am."

The blonde woman looked up, as if just realizing that the crowd was there. "Oh, right. Hello everyone, I'm Sabrina, and I guess you already know what's going on." Then, she turned to Sadie/ Uma. "Sadie, you can let go now. I would like to talk to her myself."

" Okay, " Sadie/Uma said. A few minutes later, Uma blinked and shook her head a little. "What happened?"

"We're onto you, what ever your name is!" Sabrina said, ignoring Uma's growl. "And I bet whatever whatever device you have is behind that curtain." She pointed as orange-gold sparkles emitted from her finger, briefly swirling around the curtain before it fell, revealing a stained glass portrait of herself and Ben.

"A-and now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, " Lumiere stuttered. "Designed especially for his lady."

Mal couldn't take her eyes of of the window. "Ben did that?"

"Yeah, he did," Evie, her best friend, answered.

Mal steppe closer to the portrait, the gears turning him her mind. "Evie, Ben's known who I was all along."

"He loves the real you," Evie added.

" A true love."

"Told you," Carlos said. Mal couldn't help but laugh a little. How could she have thought that Ben didn't love her?

Uma growled and trudged towards the stairs where Luminere and Sabrina stood "Cover that back up!"

" I will not, " Lumiere said as he glared at Uma.

"And neither will I," Sabrina said.

Suddenly, Uma seemed to stiffen up a little before she spoke again. "Nevermind, just carry on."

Mal had guessed that Sadie had taken control again. She approached Ben, knowing what she needed to do. "Ben, look at me." Ben turned around. "Ben, I never told you I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. And I thought it was just a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Ben, that's me. I'm part Isle and part Auradon. And Ben, you've always known who we were, and who we can be."

" Ben, don't listen to her, " Uma said.

Mal just ignored her. "Ben, I know what love feels like now. Ben of course I love you. Ben I've always loved you." Mal pulled Ben into a kiss, their lips touching for a few seconds before Mal pulled back.

Ben looked into Mal's eyes. "Mal. "

They touched each other's foreheads lovenly, not noticing Uma sneezing from behind them.

**Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long. My schedule had completely changed, so I'm not going to be around as much as I used to. But don't worry, I will still continue this and my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Sadie took out the main synapse, she intensely watched what was happening, gasping as she saw the portrait when Uma's head turned.

"Talk about head over heels," Salem remarked.

However, when Uma demanded her mother to cover the portrait back up, Sadie had enough. "Oh no, not on my watch." She stuck the synapse back into her head and took control again. "Nevermind, just carry on." She couldn't help but smile as Mal confessed her love to Ben, but then turned around when she felt her shoulder being tapped.

"Sadie, maybe you should let her go now," Sabrina said. "Who knows what could happen if you keep it up for long, especially to you."

Sadie nodded, then took the main synapse out and put it back. "Although, who knows how they're going to handle her now."

" Can we just go now? " Salem asked.

"Perhaps..." Sadie walked up to Salem. "But maybe we can just have a little more fun first."

"NOT AGAIN!" Salem exclaimed once he realized what Sadie was hinting at. His interjections continued as she picked him up and rubbed him against Uma's sinuses. "No! No! Ew! Gross! Ick!" After Sadie was done, she quickly ran towards the ship and pointed upward, orange sparkles embracing them as she did so.

* * *

Once the sparkles had dissipated, the now enlarged rocket ship was on the boat. Sadie and Salem and Salem walked out with all eyes on them, everyone amazed by their entrance. However, everyone was looking at them. Uma rushed towards a woman who was dressed in light blue. "Give me the wand!"

The woman, who must've been watching Uma the whole time, yanked her arm back. "Seize her!"

Uma glared at Sadie and Salem. "I'll get you my pretty! And your little cat too!"

"Why does Uma remind me of Amanda when she was sixteen?" Salem asked.

Then, all chaos broke loose. Ben and Mal tried to reason with Uma, but Uma jumped off the side of the boat and into the sea. A few moments later, she turned into a giant monster that reminded Sadie of Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Then, Mal transformed into a dragon and started battling Uma. Ben jumped into the water and tried reasoning with them, but Uma only gave him something and retreated.

"Call me!" Salem yelled as Uma swam away.

"Salem!" Sabrina and Sadie exclaimed. Meanwhile, Mal had landed in front of the stained glass portrait, purple smoke surrounding her as she transformed back, but this time, her hair was loose and she was wearing a purple dress. Her and Ben bowed and curtsied to each other before Mal walked down the steps. Her and Ben engaged in a passionate kids before a boy with black and white hair broke them up. "Alright, alright that's enough."

While they talked, the woman who was dressed in light blue walked up to them. "Well, I was not expecting this to l occur tonight."

"I know I broke the agreement, but I had to go after these two..." Sabrina said.

"We didn't mean to come here," Salem interrupted. "Blame the rocket ship!"

"It's quite alright," the woman said. "It turned out all right." Then, they heard someone call out "Fairy Godmother!"

"Excuse me for a moment," the woman said before walking off.

Sadie's gaze lingered on the woman for a few moments before looking back at her mother. "That's Fairy Godmother, as in from Cinderella?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah. You see, the Witch's Council made a deal with all of the other realms years ago..."

"Wait, there are other realms?!" Sadie interrupted.

"You betcha," Salem said. "Of course, we can't travel to then, because the Witch's Council forbided it." However, just as Salem was supposed to say more, there was a blinding light accompanied by a rumble of thunder. Once the light had vanished, three people stood its place: the Witch's Council.

Fairy Godmother stepped forward. "Hello Drole."

" Fairy Godmother, " Drole said in an emotionless tontone. He was a middle aged man with a long beard and shaggy hair in much of trimming.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Mal asked.

"This is Drole'" Fairy Godmother said. "Head of the witch's council. You see, there are other realms besides Auradon, with many fascinating creatures."

"And with many of these realms we made a deal that no one shall cross into those realms," Drole said . "Which is why we're here. "

"Blame the rocket ship!" Salem cried.

Drole looked behind him and saw the giant rocket ship. "And might I ask where you got the parts for that?"

" There is a logical explanation for this, " Sadie said, before explaining everything that happened, with Sabrina adding her side of the story.

"Well, from what it looks like you did save an entire kingdom," Drole said once they finished speaking.

Mal stepped forward. "It's true. If they hadn't helped me figure out Ben was under a love spell, who knows what would have happened. "

"Fine, we'll talk to the cereal company about those ships," Drole said. "And I suppose you must be rewarded."

"Really?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, yes, whatever you wish," Drole said. "I'm starting to get tired of your shenanigans anyways."

Sadie thought over it for a moment, then reached a decision. "I wish that Aunt Zelda was restored to her original form." The Witch's Council wasn't too happy with when Sabrina walked out of her first wedding, so when Sabrina wanted her mother at her second wedding, Zelda was once again turned into a candle... this time forever. While Sadie could tell that her mom was happy that they didn't have to worry about her grandmother being turned into a ball of wax every time they saw her, bu the little witch could tell Sabrina missed her aunt. Besides, Sadie always wondered what it would've been like to meet her Great Aunt Zelda.

"Absolutely not!" Drole said. " We already had bent the rules of my father's previous council enough! Do you know how much trouble it was to turn her into a candle so you could see your grandmother?!"

"I wouldn't exactly say you're bending a lot of rules," Sadie muttered to herself. Ever since she found out she was a witch, the council has been stiff necked and strict with her.

"Oh please, you guys haven't bent a rule in nearly 20 years, " Salem said, reflecting Sadie's thoughts exactly.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being able to see my mom, it's just that I would really love to see my other aunt again," Sabrina added.

"If we may say something," Ben said as he stepped up with Mal. "As you may have already known, I was spelled by a sea witch known as Uma."

"The thing is though, Ben and I had already hit a... rocky patch in our relationship," Mal continued , the expression on her face saying that she didn't want go into much detail about it. "So when Ben came down the steps with Uma, I was heartbroken, to say the least. Then Sadie took control of Uma, and I finally knew what was going on."

"They were a big help," Ben added. "The least you could do is reunite them with their family."

Finally, Drole sighed. "Fine, but only because they saved a kingdom. BRING ME THE CANDLE!"

Sabrina pointed her finger and a red candle appeared in her hand. "Here it... she is." Then , she set it on the ground. Drole pointed at it, and in a puff of smoke, the candle was replaced by a tall blonde woman, who somewhat resembled Sabrina.

The woman looked around. "Wait, where am I?"

" It's a long story... Aunt Zelda, " Sabrina said.

Zelda turned around, instantly spotting her niece and smiling. "Sabrina!" She walked up to her nieces and embraced her. "Look at you. You're all grown up."

" Well, I haven't really changed that much, " Sabrina said modestly as she hugged her aunt back.

Zelda just shrugged it off. "Nonsense. " Then, she turned to Sabrina's daughter. "And this must be Sadie."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you know about me?"

" I may have been a candle, but I was still aware of what was going on around me, " Zelda said before taking a closer look at Sadie. "Why, you're the spitting image of your mother."

"Ahem," Salem said .

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Zelda said .

"Nope," Salem they were invited to join in on the celebrations. As they laughed and danced the whole night, Sadie was happy that her family was back together again.

**I might adjust it later**


End file.
